


Please just let me do the laundry

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!, Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Post-Divorce, a man just doing his laundry, and taking care of a cat, cause...his first his? Depressed?, hhh idk what to tag this, i mean..., it's just backstory, its very sweet, just dont read into it if you know his backstory, lmfao you will get very sad if you do, oh man maybe its not a sweet as i thought, soft, stories from Iza's past, that he blocks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Doing laundry was a bother. The businessman never really liked doing laundry and having this kitten around didn’t make the task any easier.
Relationships: Master/Pet - Relationship, Neko!Izaya/Original character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Orihara Izaya/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	Please just let me do the laundry

**Author's Note:**

> A this point in Iza's life he's about 4 or 5 years old.

At this moment, he was busy trying to do laundry. He was so busy with work and making sure everything was fine that he would forget that laundry was just as important as work and with being divorced he had to do it himself.

The businessman never really liked doing laundry and having this kitten around didn’t make the task any easier. He never really knew why his friend gave him this cat other than the fact that they did owe him a favor and said that what he was going to get was going to be better than money. Honestly, it was so strange that he was given this cat soon after his divorce.

“Nyaa~”

A sigh came from the man. This kitten, that he decided to name Iza, was a naughty cat. The small feline had always found himself getting stuck in the most random of places. “Here, kitty kitty.” He said and clicked his tongue.

“Nyaaaa! Nyaaaa~”

Of course, Iza was stuck. _Again._ “Where are you this time, Iza?” He asked, though he didn’t expect much of an answer. It was so strange how Iza got himself stuck, he swore it was bad luck, considering Iza was a black cat but from the looks of it, it seemed that the only one who ever got bad luck was the small kitten.

The businessman put his shirt back into the basket of dirty clothes to look for Iza. “Izzaaa, come here.”

This time there was no response from the kitten. He felt that he should get the kitten a collar with a bell of some sort, just so he could find him whenever he went missing. At this point, he wished he did buy that collar he saw at the store the other day but he guessed he couldn’t regret it now.

“Izaaa, come here baby.” Maybe saying sweet words would work. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Nyaa~” Ahh. The response. So it was working.

“Here baby cat. I got a treat for you.” It was a lie. The businessman didn’t have a treat at all.

After a moment he heard the pitter patters of feet hitting the floor and quickly the small kitten had found him and clung onto his pant leg. It was almost adorable to hear Iza purr and rub against his leg, so the businessman picked him up. “Where were you?”

“Nya~ Nya.”

“Really?” He asked, though he knew he wouldn’t get any type of real answer from the kitten, but he did enjoy the several reactions he would get from the feline.

In response, he got a trill and a headbutt from the feline. The businessman really couldn’t understand why this cat liked him so much but he guessed it was one way to fill the void of his life after all, he did lose his wife.

Carrying the small feline, he knew he still had laundry to do. It was almost torture to do it himself, but he felt it was better than hiring someone else to do it. Besides, there wasn’t much yen he could spare at this point since his business was fragile. The thought of it falling apart at any moment was always on his mind.

With a reluctant sigh, he went back to get the basket of dirty laundry and took it to his washing machine. It was hard to do the laundry with a small cat rubbing against his face and occasionally nipping at him. “Ow. Stop Iza.”

“Nyaa~ Prrr~”

He felt Iza could understand the words he was saying, even though Iza did go back to doing that. The businessman figured he had to deal with it at least until he got his laundry in the washing machine, which was easier said than done.

Now Iza was pulling at his hair. Why did he have to go through this torture?

“Nyaa~” The feline started to giggle.

“Very funny.” The man could only respond and soon he finally got all his laundry into the washer and poured two cups of laundry detergent.

He tried to put Iza down but was met with meows of complaint and the feline clinging onto his neck, “Ack-! Okay, _okay_ I won’t put you down.” He almost choked and made himself upright again.

“I swear you are really a little baby if you want me to hold you all the time.” It was said sarcastically. Though, it seemed Iza didn’t get it when he felt the feline’s tail thump against his stomach and his ears going flat, as if he were pouting.

“Yeah, Iza, you are a baby cat, don’t get offended.” This time he got a huff from the feline. Then a bite to the nose.

“Ow! Why are you being so mean to me?” He cried in pain. His only response from Iza was the feline’s arms being crossed and a pout on his face looking away from him.

“Are you hungry?” The businessman decided to ask, since he was starting to feel hungry and it wasn’t helping that Iza was acting as if he was protesting and seeing the feline’s ears perk up he knew he was right.

He carried Iza to the kitchen, “Let’s see what we got.”

Iza reached for tuna, the good kind of tuna, “Miaaooow.”

“Tuna? I don’t know you were being naughty earlier.” He said, but reached for it anyway. It was easy to decide what he wanted to eat when Iza reached for it first. Taking himself to the couch he sat down, though this didn’t deter Iza from moving from his chest, instead the feline laid himself on top of him.

The businessman took the first bite of tuna, before placing it down to move Iza to his lap, he had to be able to share it with the feline somehow and with Iza being on his chest, it proved to be difficult if the feline always tried to grab it from his hand when he brought it close to his own mouth.

Despite the protesting sounds from Iza he made sure Iza would stay on his lap and he bribed the feline by holding a piece of tuna in front of him. Eventually, Iza did stay where he was supposed to and after giving him three or four more pieces of tuna the businessman decided that Iza wasn’t going to get anymore. Even if he alternated between feeding himself and Iza, he didn’t want Iza to be anymore spoiled than he already was.

“No more.” He said earning a long and dejected meow. “Yeah, it’s all gone.” Even showing Iza the box proved futile. It looked as if Iza didn’t believe him. He even gave Iza his hand.

Iza did sniff at his hand and before long he bit and licked at the fingers that had fish oil on it. The businessman frowned and took his hand away and picked up the feline to check on the laundry again, and thankfully the washing machine was done.

He put Iza down, ignoring the small whimpers from the feline and moved the wet clothes into the dryer. Once they were all inside he started the machine. It would only take forty-five minutes before the laundry was done; thank goodness.

The businessman looked to where he put Iza and the feline was nowhere to be found. He swore he had just seen the kitten right next to him. “Izaaa.”

There was no response. He decided to not look for Iza and instead return to his living room where his desk was. Figured he may as well get some work down while he waited for the laundry to dry.

Much of the paperwork consisted of repairs and funds. Just looking at the emails made him depressed and more desperate to try and fix this mess. Then he felt something rub against his leg and moved his swivel chair back to be met with a meow. It was Iza. “There you are kitten. Where do you always go?”

His question was met with a drawn-out meow from the kitten, but he wasn’t exactly complaining honestly. He had to live with this loud cat and he felt it was better that Iza responded somehow than not at all. Looking at the time again, it had almost been forty-five minutes so he got up and went to check his laundry and finding that it was dry he moved the dry clothes into the basket and took it to his room.

As he began to fold the clothes, Iza jumped up on the bed and found himself in the laundry basket of warm clothes when his owner wasn’t looking. Upon turning around to find Iza in the basket, the businessman couldn’t exactly be mad, rather this was a good distraction from his life, which was inevitably, falling apart.

He tried to get clothes from the laundry basket only for Iza to swat and bat at his hand. The sight was adorable, especially when Iza tried to grab the clothes and ended up missing. In this moment, everything was fine, his clothes were dry and were slowly being put away.

The businessman figured he would worry about everything else tomorrow, or perhaps the day after instead.


End file.
